A Miraculous Mix-up
by RedHeadWonder
Summary: What if, in the episode Guitar Villan, Marinette had used the wrong signature when signing Adrien’s CD case?
1. chapter 1

**Marinette's POV**

"Uh, hey there Marinette. Actually, I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover." Adrien said

"Uhhh, yeah I did. Crazy, huh?" OMG. I can't believe Adrien is talking to me!

"I wanted to ask if I... could get it autographed?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. I-I'll ask him."

"No, I-uh actually meant you."

"Me?" I'm so confused. Adrien wants ME to sign his cd case? However, I still sign it. Though it might be a rather ugly signature, I couldn't tell if I was writing neatly, my eyes were clouded with tears of joy.

"Wow, thanks Marinette!" Adrien, with a beautiful smile, said

This. Is. The. Best. Day. Ever!

 **Adrien's POV(In his room)**

"It's so cool Plagg!"

"What is Kid?"

"That one of my closest friends knows THE Jagged Stone. I mean look at this album cover! It's so coo—"

 _I can't believe it!_ Adrien thinks

"What's wrong Kid? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Look at this signature, Plagg!"

Plagg flies over and looks at the CD Marinette had signed only minutes before. His green cat eyes widen.

Instead of Marinette signing her name... she had drawn a circle with polka-dots and a line going through it. I would know that signature anywhere. I had watched my beloved partner draw such a thing many upon many of times. That was Ladybug's signature. Which meant...

Marinette is Ladybug.


	2. A Miraculous Foundings

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, my family and I are going on a vacation and I've been kind of wrapped up in that. So, once again, I'm sorry! But I'll quit blabbering and get to the story, without further ado, A Miraculous Founding:**

"I can't believe it Tikki!" Marinette says, as she twirls around, landing in her desk chair "Adrien asked me to sign his CD case. ME!"

But Tikki was not paying attention, her normal red body was the color of the Persian clouds and her eyes had grown wider, if that was even possible.

Marinette, being a good friend and all, pried her face off of the Adrien shrine and looked at her kwamii's fear stricken face.

"Tikki?" Marinette says, with a concerned tone "Tikki are you alright?"

But Tikki remained silent, Plagg had just sent her a telepathic message:

 _He knows!_

 _ **Adrien's room (Authors POV)**_

Adrien paced from one end of his room to the other, running his hands through his hair.

"It can't be! Marinette is nothing like Ladybug! I mean sure, their hair is identical, so are their eyes, and I've never seen them in the same place at once!?! But, that doesn't mean Marinette's Ladybug, right? RIGHT?!?"

Adrien looks to Plagg for some sort of assurance but Plagg's eyes are closed. And, for once, he is completely silent.

"Care to join us immortals he on Earth, Plagg?" Adrien says angrily "Plagg? PLAGG!"

Plagg jumps, his cat eyes wide.

" Kid, its time."

"Time for what?" Adrien asks

"Time for you to go see your Princess."

 **With Marinette**

"Tikki?"

Tikki's eyes bolt open.

"Marinette, its time."

"Time for what Tikki? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and it's time for you to meet your Kitty."


	3. True form

**Hey! Yeah, I know, it may have seemed for a while that I had fallen off the edge of the earth but, I'm here now, I have just been struggling with a major case of writers block. I'm sorry guys, I'm not very good at the whole, every day update thing, I'm not even good at the every two week update... but, enough about me, you probably want to read the next part of the story, right? Well, onward!**

 **In Marinette's room**

Now it's Marinette's turn to worry.

Her eyes go wide as she fully grasps what Tikki has just told her. And she slowly stands up, not saying a word.

Tikki's eyes never once leave Marinette, even as she starts to pace around the room. She new that her girl was ready, she knew she could handle who Chat really was, right? I mean it's not like she would have a nervous melt down and hate her for the rest of her life, right? Right.

Marinette may be a rational and brave girl, but this, figuring out who Chat Noir was, scared her more than she would like to say. True, Chat always had her back, and she trusted him with her life, but, knowing who he was would change her whole world, well, Ladybug's world.

"Marinette?" Tikki questions "Marinette, are you alright?"

Marinette stops pacing. She then turns to Tikki, looking more determined than ever.

"Okay."

"What?" Tikki asks.

"I said okay. I'm ready to meet Chat, I'm ready to find out who my Kitty is." Marinette says with a steady tone.

Tikki's face grows large with a bright smile.

"I knew you could do it. And trust me Marinette, I wouldn't say this unless I thought you were ready."

"I know Tikki, and I do."

Marinette and Tikki share the same proud smile.

"Let's do this! Tikki? SPOTS ON!"

 **Meanwhile, with Adrien...**

"You mean—"

"Yeah Kid, you get to meet your Lady in her truest form, blah, blah, blah."

This was the happiest day of his life!

"Of course, I'll need to tell you about the things you need to do, and the things that will happen. First—"

But Adrien doesn't wait.

"Plagg? CLAWS OUT!"


	4. True colors

**Chat's POV**

Where is she? I have been waiting for this day since I first met Ladybug, and I can't wait any longer!

When in the world will she get here? I've been waiting here for twenty minutes. I mean seriously how long does it take her to trans—

"Kitty?"

She looks so scared, worried, stressed, and every other unpleasant feeling possible.

"Hey Bugaboo, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll every be."

"Okay, on the count of three. One...two...three!"

"Claws in."

"Spots off."

I look up, I can't believe it! She's been under my nose this whole time. How did I not see it?

"Marinette?"

Her eyes are still closed, like she's afraid of what she's going to see. But as soon as she hears her name... her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me.

At first she looks shocked, then confused, flustered, then happy.

"Adrien?"

 **Marinette's POV**

"How can this be possible? How can you be Chat? Am I really lucky enough for both the guys I like to be the same person? I mean, I'm never lucky. Is this all a dream? Am I asleep?"

I pinch my arm. And that spot erupts with pain.

"Nope, not dreaming. Then this is real! You're him, and he's you! So all this time Adrien has been... and—"

"Marinette!"

I had completely forgotten he was there.

"What?"

"Calm down, I like you to, this is not a dream, you are not sleeping, and I'm just as surprised, okay? Just breathe."

His hand was on my sholder then, this was really happening. Adrien is my Kitty. My Kitty is Adrien. I can't believe it.

I have no idea how what to do, or what should be done in this kind of situation, so I settle for a hug.

I pull Adrien close and hug him, and soon, he hugs back.

"It's nice to really meet you Kitty."

"You too Bugaboo."

I don't even care that he called me that stupid name, my life just got a whole better and easier.

 **Adrien's POV**

"Ahem? Not that Tikki and I don't enjoy... whatever... that is, but it's getting late, and your Dad is going to be checking to see if you finished your homework, and he might be a bit upset if he sees you're not there."

He just had to be logical the one time I didn't want him to. Great timing.

But I pull away from Marinette anyway.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I do have to go. But, I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

She looks just as disappointed about the separation as I feel but she says:

"Okay."

I nod and transform, and soon, I'm turning to leave.

"Kitty?"

I turn back around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad it was you."

She has the brightest smile on her face. And I'm sure mine is just as happy.

"Me too Princess, me too."


	5. A new beginning!

_This morning sucks. I didn't fall asleep until 4:00 a.m. last night, due to complete and utter shock. And then, I woke up late. My favorite and lucky outfit is dirty, so I'm wearing a red dress with black flats, which means, I'm wearing Ladybug's colors. What if someone puts two and two together? And currently, I'm running to school, stressing about how I'm going to act around Adrien. Do I act normal? Or should I talk to him more? Maybe seek him out? I don't know._

 _I pull my phone out of my purse and check the time. 8:30!_

 _School starts in five minutes! I'm not going to make it in time! Wait._

 _I stop running, look around me, and duck into the nearest allyway._

"Tikki? SPOTS ON!"

 **Adrien's POV**

 _Where's Mari? I really wanted to talk to her. School starts in two minutes, why isn't she here? Maybe she doesn't want to see me?_

 _THUNK!_

 _What was that? It seemed to have come from the next door class. No one else heard that?_

 _I get up and sneak out of the room._

 _When I open the door of the classroom I see nothing. Maybe the window?_

 _When I look out the window, there, right in front of me, is Marinette. She's barely gripping the edge of the window sill! I rush to open the it._

"Marinette?!?"

 _She looks at me with the most frightened face I've ever seen._

"Adrien!! Help me!"

 _I quickly grab her hand and lift her up through the window._

 _Once she's inside she starts to run out the door._

"Mari! Where you going?"

 _She turns her head back._

"I was running late, so I transformed, hoping to make it on time, but my yo-yo slipped and I hit the window. When I did, I hit it so hard that one of my earrings fell out. Now it's sitting somewhere in the front lawn!"

 _She takes off running again. I'll go talk to the teacher and get us excused. Maybe she'll understand._

 _Don't worry Princess, I'll help you._

 **Marinette's POV**

 _Where is it?!?_

 _Master Fu_ **(A/N: That is his name, right?) _is going to be so disappointed. And I can't even talk to Tikki right now. I've looked everywhere that could possibly be a hiding place. I've even looked in the areas that could, in no way, be hiding my earring. I'm even in the back lawn searching. What's the point!?_**

 _I collapse on the ground._

 _I've failed as Ladybug. I've let everyone down. For heaven's sake, I can't even find a stupid earring._

 _I'm sorry Tikki._

 _I'm sorry Master Fu._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I don't deserve to hold such a power._

"Marinette!"

 _Adrien?_

"MARINETTE! Where are you Princess?"

 _I smile to myself. And get up._

"I'm right here Kitty."

 _Adrien turns around and sees me emerging from under the tree._

"Look! Look! I found it! It was inside one of classrooms. It must have bounced of a window sill and in an opened window."

 _He found it?_

 _I walk over to him. And sure enough, there it is. I take the earring and put it on. And engulf Adrien in a hug._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

 _He chuckles a little. And then his arms circle around me._

"You're welcome."

 _We stay like that for a while, that is, until Adrien opens his mouth to speak._

"Bugaboo?"

 _That name again._

"Hmm?"

 _He clears his throat._

"I love you."

 _I pull back in shock. And Adrien's eyes never leave mine, waiting for an answer._

 _I place my hand on his cheek._

"I love you too Kitty."


End file.
